


Promare AU Triple Drabble Collection

by blackcatbone



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Pack/Herd, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatbone/pseuds/blackcatbone
Summary: I decided to try writing some triple drabbles to exorcise some of the Promare AU ideas from my brain and also to act as 'proof of concept' for things that I might want to turn into longer stories. So this will be a collection of different AU stories. Will add more tags as I add new stories.
Relationships: Burning Rescue Members & Mad Burnish Members (Promare), Gueira & Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos & Thyma, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Kudos: 7





	1. Promare AU #1051 - reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Gueira, Meis. Gueira/Meis implied. Sort of canon divergent. 2nd person POV. Some profanity.

"Got a light?"

That's always your opening line. The wording might change some, but the gist is the same. Whatever the language (Cuban Spanish, American English, Japanese with a vague Tokyo accent) it's basically the same line. One time you wrote it in a dedication at a book signing. Another time it was the first line you typed in an online RP. You've shouted it desperately through torrential rain and whispered it conspiratorially in the quiet of a library.

Doesn't matter how it's delivered. Recognition sparks and you know it's them. Her. Him. Whatever the fuck your pronouns are in that life.

"Got a light?"

You've been kids exploring caves, teens lighting fireworks, adults squeezing in a much-needed cigarette between shifts. One time you didn't meet until you were both in the nursing home, so to speak. (So to speak, 'cause neither one of you could actually afford a fucking nursing home.) Like two beads on an abacus, no matter how much you get shunted around, you always wind up right back next to each other.

You flip open a hotel matchbook, click on a candle lighter, pull a Zippo out your pocket with your ex's initials engraved on it (which they ain't never getting back).

"Got a light?"

Except this time things're a little different. You both had your suspicions from the moment you clocked each other across the barroom, but contrary to popular belief, Burnish can't actually sense one another. It's like gaydar - 99.9% of the time you're right, but you never really _know_ until you ask (and the consequences of getting it wrong can be pretty steep).

But when, with a click of fingers, a flame ignites, the whole Burnish thing suddenly doesn't seem so important. It doesn't matter what you are. You've found each other, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Don't know why Ao3 is counting an extra word in there. My word counter says it's exactly 300 words!


	2. Promare AU #1845 - ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Thyma, Galo, Lio. Major character death, as per the theme.

"Galo..." Thyma's voice was barely a whisper, quivering as she spoke. "Lio's _dead_."

Slowly the words sunk in, forming a deep ache in Galo's chest. As Thyma listed all the clues, it began to grow. Lio hadn't tried to contact anyone since the fire, hadn't even talked about it. Surely he needed to let someone else know where he was and that he was okay? He hadn't eaten any of the food Galo had left in the fridge for him either. He hadn't even asked for a change of clothes.

"But he said he had a lot of experience with ghosts, that it's a thing that runs in his family!" Galo insisted. "He would _know_ if he was one too!"

He thought back to that night, standing in front of the burnt down apartment building. Aina had asked him who he was talking to when he'd tried to reassure Thyma ( _"There's no-one there, Galo."_ ) but then Lio had come up to them. He said he was Thyma's neighbour, that he could help her, that he knew why no-one else could see her...

But no-one else had spoken to Lio. None of Galo's teammates had acknowledged him, or asked him to stand back, at a safe distance, with the other members of the public.

"I didn't want to believe it, because I needed his help," Thyma said, tears welling in her eyes. "But... I think maybe we needed _each other_."

She gestured to the newspaper on the table, which Galo had picked up on the subway that morning. On the back page were obituaries. Galo skimmed over the words surrounding the picture of Lio's smiling face, detailing the tragic loss of one of ballet's brightest young talents.

"I just don't know how to tell him..." Thyma sobbed softly.

"Tell me what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) My original idea for this story was that Thyma would be a ghost (who had died in a fire at her apartment building) and she would be caught between Galo the firefighter and Lio the ghost expert/probable psychic, both of whom wanted to help her but thought that the other should butt out. But then I thought it would be _extra sad_ if it turned out Lio had also died in the same fire and didn't realise that he was dead too. :)
> 
> 2) I liked the idea of 'the burnish' being like an urban legend among firefighters, about the ghosts of people who died in fires not realising that they were dead. They'd approach a firefighter at the site of a fire asking for help, only to vanish without a trace moments later. The firefighter would only find out afterwards that the person they saw had actually died in the fire.
> 
> 3) Ballet dancer Lio headcanon courtesy of [ youaremarvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremarvelous/).


	3. Promare AU #1734 - pack/herd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Ignis, Lio, Galo. Burning Rescue & Mad Burnish. Fantasy creatures. Vagueness.

Ignis' surveys the horizon, uneasy. Something is wrong.

His pack is small, only six members, and with no breeding pairs he knows it won't grow. But they've been lucky - they share this valley with a large herd of burnish. In order to live the burnish need to make fire, and the fire-eaters need to feed on flames for the same reason. The pack protects the burnish from predators that would extinguish their flames completely and in return the burnish allow the pack to feed on their fires.

But that perfect balance has been shattered. Burnish bodies lay scattered across the valley floor. Ignis can feel the shock radiating from the others behind him. There's no ice or pooling water to signify a freeze-breather attack, but what else could have killed them?

That night the pack huddle together in the darkness. But then Ignis spies a light approaching the cave they've taken shelter in, a tiny flame piercing the black. As it draws nearer, it illuminates the face of the burnish leader. Despite his small stature and scrawny appearance, he has a commanding presence. The herd trust him to lead them.

The group that he leads now is much smaller. The few other faces visible in the gloom are all that's left of the herd. They follow him hesitantly as he enters the cave. He picks his way between the fire-eaters until he comes to the youngest of Ignis' pack, Galo. Carefully the burnish lies down beside him, curling up against Galo's side. He sets down the little flame that he was carrying, within easy reach by Galo's head, then simply closes his eyes.

The message is clear, to both fire-eaters and burnish: shelter us and we will nourish you.

Gratefully Galo swallows the flame, plunging the cave back into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) This one's a bit vague, but I just kinda liked the idea. I'm not quite sure where I was going with it. If you think you might know, please comment and tell me! :)
> 
> 2) Spoiler: It was Kray (a lone burnish) that killed most of Lio's herd. :(


	4. Promare AU #5280 - kidnapping/ransom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Lio, Gueira, Meis. Being gay, doing crimes.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lio shouts, holding up his hands in a plea for pause.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for that..." Gueira mutters and continues moving around the bed, reaching out to grab him.

"I just wanna talk!"

"Talk?" Gueira stops short, frowning.

"I'll help you get the money," Lio says, "but in exchange I want a cut and you don't send me back."

Gueira stares at him, disbelieving. Lio holds his gaze, unflinching. But before he can formulate a response, the door to the bedroom opens.

"What the hell?!" Meis hisses, carefully scooting around the door and quickly closing it behind him. "Why is he untied?"

Before Gueira can answer, Lio cuts him off: "I want in."

"In on what? _The ransom?_ " Meis laughs. "Are you serious?"

"If you go to my parents the way you're planning, they won't give you a penny. But I can _tell_ you how to get them to pay. In return I want a share of the money and you to take me with you, just... somewhere far away enough that my parents won't think to look for me there."

"Huh," Meis huffs, running the tip of his tongue along his teeth. "How much d'you want?"

"20%," Lio responds without missing a beat. "You'll only be losing 10% each."

Gueira whistles. "Wow, you must _really_ hate your parents."

"10% of the _total payout_ ," Meis counters. "That'd still be 20% off our individual cuts... _if_ we were splitting it." He shoots Gueira a knowing smirk.

"Fine. Whatever. If you want more money, just ask for more. All I need is enough so I can start over somewhere." Lio meets Meis' eyes. "Will you give me that?"

Meis looks to Gueira, who nods in agreement then, grinning at Lio, asks, "So, what's the plan, Boss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) My thinking was that Lio's issue with his parents was related to their denial of his orientation and/or gender identity, but I haven't really developed the idea in any detail yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated, to help me gage interest and decide whether or how to develop these ideas further. So if you like any of these, please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, if any of them inspire you to write a story of your own or a remix, that's cool too. Just let me know in the comments and link back here in some way when you post your fic.
> 
> You can also reach me on [Dreamwidth](http://blackcatbone.dreamwidth.org/), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/blackcatbone) and [Tumblr](http://blackcatbone.tumblr.com/).


End file.
